


A Match Made In Baator

by Amateurhuman



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Shortie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateurhuman/pseuds/Amateurhuman
Summary: Rachel and Steph are an item. For now.





	A Match Made In Baator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodyAugust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAugust/gifts).



> A reaction to BloodyAugust's excellent Twenty One Pirates (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765691). Originally written as a comment.

Steph takes a deep breath and knocks on Rachels door. Rachel opens, and she smiles when she see who it is.  
“Hello my lovely nerdess, whats up?” Then she sees Steph’s moody face. “Why the pout?”  
“Rachel, there is something we need to talk about.”  
“Okay?” Rachel tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and move aside, letting Steph in.  
Steph pauses and fidgets a little with her hands.  
“So, umm, you were out last night? I tried to reach you. Why didn’t you call me back?”  
“Oh, but I called!”  
“Yeah, you called me at 3 am! And you were super drunk. I couldn’t understand a word you were saying.”  
“You couldn’t? I thought I made myself quite clear, if memory serves me right.”  
“All right, true. I got the spirit of what you wanted. But there is no way in hell you can come by my house at that hour, Rach. I still live with my parents! And you are bloody loud when you are drunk.”  
Rachel blushes sweetly. “Yeah, but that’s because you are so damn good.”  
Steph smiles awkwardly. “Can’t we just get together sometime when it’s not in the middle of the night and you are not drunk?”  
“Great idea! How about this afternoon?”  
“You know I need to study for the math exam. But maybe we can study together?”  
“Uh, honestly, I think I would only be in your way, if it’s studying you need to do. How about tomorrow?”  
“I got a game then. But maybe the day after tomorrow if I study really hard first?”  
Rachel sighs. “You are always studying, and if you are not, you are playing that game. Do you ever have any fun?”  
“I have to study, Rach, I am not like you who get A’s just by farting in the teacher’s general direction.”  
“Oh boo! Now you know my secret.”  
“…And the game is fun, Maybe you could join us tomorrow? You might like it.”  
“I don’t know…”  
“Is it Eric or Alyssa? Or Mikey? Are they not cool enough?”  
“They are okay. Mikey is sweet, I like him.”  
There is silence.  
“Yeah? But?” Steph looks at Rachel inquiringly. “I cast ‘detect thoughts.’”  
“Huh?”  
“Okay, I’ll rephrase it for you; a penny for your thoughts.”  
“Oh. Well, Mikey is, like, very predictable, you know? I know exactly what he is going to say or do before he does. He is not a Mercutio, leading you away on a wild-goose chase now and then, right?”  
“Ha-ha… No, he is not. He’s a good friend but he is not wild and unpredictable like you prefer. But you like acting, and this game, it’s a lot like acting.”  
“Well, it’s not exactly Shakespeare.  
“My gawd, Rach, you are such a snob. Chloe liked it when she tried.”  
“Chloe, your ex girlfriend?” Rachel raises an eyebrow.  
“Nah, we never dated. Maybe we messed around once or twice, but I was more into, like, you know…” Steph can’t believe the girl she has been pining for for all these years actually is her girlfriend now. The though makes her heart beat.  
“Into you.”  
“Awww.”  
Rachel closes in and put her lips agains Steph’s in what begins as a soft kiss, but rapidly intensifies to a hungry make-out that leaves Steph both panting and blushing.  
“Still,” Steph huffs,“We need to talk.”  
“Yeah, but you are so damn beautiful, my lovely little geek.” Rachel removes Steph’s beanie and throws it on the floor, then runs her hands through Steph’s long auburn hair. Rachel pulls her close and they kiss again, a longer kiss this time, but as intense as the first one. They are both out of breath when they part.  
“Don’t do that.”  
“What?”  
“You are avoiding our talk. You always do.” Even if Steph is annoyed, she can’t help but smile at her girlfriend. She can’t take her eyes off of her.  
“Talk, talk, talk,” Rachel tilts her head and smiles mischievously. “Talk is boring.”  
“You think I am boring?” Steph narrows her eyes, her mouth smirks.  
The silence that follows would have been uncomfortable if it had lasted any longer.  
“Well, not boring when it counts.” Rachel looks back at her with big, deep eyes. “Come…” She takes Steph’s hand and drags her towards the bed.


End file.
